Watching, Waiting, In the Shadows, For My Time
by angryHarlequin
Summary: Nonbender, Mi-Kai happens to be the twin sister of Avatar Korra. They both go to Republic City for Korra to learn how to airbend. Some Shiz starts to go downtown to funkytown and when Mi-Kai has enough of living in Korra's shadow and being the second choice. She decides to take a huge risk. [Imma rate this M - just incase things start to get a lil steamy huehuehue.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Quick Note: This is my first time posting a fic on here. So I apologize if it's horrendous. It also has been quite a time since I posted any of my fan fics. Haha well I hope it's not to shitty, so yeah. If I need anything fixed or if anyone has any tips, tricks, etc. Holla at yo gurl. Tbh I read another story with an idea like this (non bender avatar's sister whole shebang) and the author stopped updating/writing more of it ;a; so I was like, ya know what it's a bitchin' story line so imma just do my own kinda thing with a similar situation. So I apologise if that pisses anyone off but hey, I'll work my own original shenanigans into it as well.**_

_**Update #1: Thanks to user, DAve and Bob for reviewing and giving me some advice! Thanks a ton! ovo**_

* * *

Two girls were born in the Southern Water Tribe around the same time. Granted, one was born just minutes before the other. Senna was now the proud mother of twin girls. Korra and Mi-Kai were identical twins until the age of four when Korra discovered her powers as the Avatar. The two of them had been inseparable until the White Lotus came to train Korra to become the next Avatar.

Personality wise, Korra and Mi-Kai had a few things in common. They both had an uncanny knack for getting themselves into trouble. Mi-Kai usually solves her problems differently than how Korra usually solves her's. Mi-Kai tries to talk her way out of trouble and has become a master liar whereas Korra usually uses violence as an answer. One that that was a stark difference between the twins was that Mi-Kai wasn't a waterbender. As for appearances, they also looked different, Korra had kept her hair at a medium length whereas Mi-kai kept growing her hair until it reached her lower back. Mi-Kai was also more into fashion and makeup than Korra. Mi-Kai wanted to be as different, appearance wise, from Korra as possible. Before she was easily mistaken as her more successful sister.

From time to time when Korra was able to leave the White Lotus building and visit her family. Korra spoke about how great bending was and being the Avatar gave her so much attention than before. Mi-Kai had listened to all of this genuinely happy for her twin, but also tremendously jealous. Regardless if Korra was in the village or with the White Lotus, Mi-Kai's identity was almost always confused with her successful twin. After a while, Mi-Kai was hoping for an opportunity to get out of the village she was in. So when Korra came to the hut late one night and said goodbye to their parents because she was going to Republic City. Mi-Kai was there wanting to go with as well. Korra tried to reason with Mi-Kai, but Mi-Kai was persistent with going. Giving up, Korra agreed.

"So why are we suddenly going to Republic City?" Mi-Kai finally asked her sister, it had been a long and silent ride from the village to the boat that the two of them were currently sitting in, amongst the cargo.

"Tenzin wasn't able to stay to teach me Airbending so I thought 'why not go to Republic City?'" She said with a wink, Mi-Kai let out a small laugh. Not long after Korra fell asleep against Naga, Mi-Kai looked at the wall of the ship and let out a soft sigh. Being the Avatar's twin had been hard for her but Mi-Kai shouldn't complain, being the Avatar would be a lot more harder. Having the weight of keeping the world at peace would be immensely difficult. So in a way, Mi-Kai is lucky that she was born a few minutes later.

As soon as the ship had docked the the doors to the cargo area had opened Mi-Kai and Korra bolted out of there on Naga. Of course with both Korra and Mi-Kai yelling out a thanks and a 'byeeee'. The two Water Tribe girls looked like a couple of fish out of water compared to the fashion and technology differences between them and the citizens of Republic City.

"How do we get to Air Temple Island?" Mi-Kai whispered Korra responded with a shrug.

"Well it's over there, I was thinking that we'll just plunge in and swim over there..." Korra stated and pointed to and island with buildings on it. Mi-Kai gave her an exasperated look, "ready for a little swim girl?" Korra started to direct Naga towards the railing more, but Naga was having none of that and began running into oncoming traffic, "OK, I guess we're getting some food!" Korra yelled as Naga began running into oncoming traffic. Mi-Kai shrieked as the three of them had almost had a few collisions with some Satomobiles. Naga finally came to stop in front of a food stall and stuck her head into the food cart, startling the vendor. "We'll take one of everything," Korra told the vendor. Who, in a snobby voice, stated that it would cost her 20 Yuans. When Korra said that she didn't have that kind of money the vendor yelled at her that she 'was no use to her' and to leave. The vendor became more aggravated when Mi-Kai attempted to persuade her into lowering the price. Korra pursed her lips, "come on Mi-Kai, Naga. Let's go find some food elsewhere." The twins mounted Naga and Korra steared Naga away from the vendor.

"Maybe there's a pond or lake we can fish in?" Mi-Kai suggested, Korra nodded.

"Hopefully." She said and asked someone where the nearest park was.

After getting some directions from some weary citizens, the trio ended up in a park and Naga began catching some fish to give to Korra who began to cook them using her fire bending. As the sisters were going to take a bite out a fish, a homeless man jumped out of a nearby bush and asked if he could have one of them tasty looking fish. Not wanting to be rude Mi-Kai approved and the man began chowing down.

"So...do you live in that bush?" Korra asked,

"Yep! That is what I presently call home! This park is common place for vagabonds!" He stated and waved an arm around wildly.

"So there are...a lot of you here?" Mi-Kai asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah I thought that everyone here was living it up!" Korra said, causing the hobo to laugh,

"then you have a lot to learn new comers!" A nearby whistle blow grabbed the attention of everyone.

"Hey you there! You can't fish here!" A police man said and began running towards the group.

"You two best skedaddle!" The hobo said and jumped back into the bush. On the way out of the park the two ran into a bending protester, Korra got into a heated discussion with the protester. Mi-Kai told Korra to leave before things got out of hand. Then when Mi-Kai thought things couldn't get any worse, as soon as Korra stopped to ask for directions to get to Air Temple Island they ran into a group of thugs harassing a shopkeeper. Korra was going to intervene but Mi-Kai told her that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to get into trouble on the first day of being here, Korra's face scrunched up in anger,

"so you'd rather watch a poor, defenseless man get bullied by some thugs?" She said, raising her voice, Mi-Kai took a step back,

"no...I wouldn't." She muttered, "it would be in our best interest to just call the police." She said, her eyes darting away from her twin's deadly glare,

"I don't care what you think. I'm going to go beat them up." Korra stated and stomped up to the thugs. After beating them up with her bending abilities the police force arrived and arrested both the thugs and Korra. Korra hopped on Naga and booked it out of there, leaving her twin behind.

"What the..." Mi-Kai sighed with a sharp glare on her face she watched Korra disappear on Naga. Mi-Kai turned back to the couple that Korra had asked for directions before, "so about those directions?" She asked a large smile on her face.

'_When I see Korra again, I'm going to punch her,_' Mi-Kai thought as her aching feet carried her through out the city. As Mi-Kai was following the directions she was given her. She was busy studying her surroundings when she turned a corner and bumped into someone. Mi-Kai ended up falling on the ground with a 'oof'.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" The male voice said. Mi-Kai shook her head,

"oh! Don't apologize! I should! I should have looked where I was going!" She said and accepted the hand of the male. Mi-Kai looked up and locked eyes with the male. Her cerulean eyes made contact with emerald ones and the two blushed. '_Bumped into a cutie my first day, score one for Mi-Kai!_' She thought giving herself a mental pat on the back._  
_

"You shouldn't need to apologize either!" The male said, "are you hurt?" he asked softly looking her over for any injuries, '_Sweet I ran into a cute girl! She looks new too! Ask her out on a date Bolin!_' Bolin thought to himself.

"No I'm fine." She laughed, "thank you."

"Let me make it up to you, how about I take you out to eat?" He asked a grin on his face. Mi-Kai laughed,

"I don't even know your name, sir."

"OH! I'm Bolin." He said with a huge smile, "what's your name? My fair lady~"

"I'm Mi-Kai, and food sounds great right now." She said softly,

"Alright good! Follow me!" He said, '_yes!_' Bolin cheered in his head as he slipped his hand into Mi-Kai and began to lead her to the authentic Water Tribe noodle shop he discovered, '_I'm sure she'll love this!'_

"Woah! So you're a pro-bender? That's really cool!" Mi-Kai exclaimed as Bolin had pulled the both of them into a small noodle shop and ordered some noodles Bolin laughed heartily,

"thank you, thank you. And these noodles may look disgusting and smell disgusting but they're fantastic!" He said, Mi-Kai laughed,

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I know what Water Tribe noodles look and smell like." She said, Bolin fidgeted.

"Right! Sorry." He said, '_nice job Bo,_' he mentally sighed.

"no worries!" Mi-Kai said with a wave of her hand. As the noodles arrived they began to eat, "oh my spirits! This is authentic!" She said with a grin. Bolin smiled back at her._  
_

"So what brings you here to Republic City?" Bolin asked before slurping his noodles down,

"I came here with my sister, but she...sorta ditched me." She whispered before eating.

"Wow! That's a jerk move!" Bolin said with a frown, but then his face turned into a small smile and blush, "but at least I was able to meet you." He said, Mi-Kai also blushed and returned his smile.

"Same here! I've had a really fun time Bolin!" She laughed, '_definitely the best fun I've had in a while,_' she thought.

"I'm glad!" He said, the pair continued to chat after they ate and when they were walking around the city.

"So I assume you've lived in Republic City all your life?" Mi-Kai asked as the pair aimlessly wandered around the park Mi-Kai and Korra had visited earlier that day,

"Yeah. Both my older brother and I have been in Republic City since we were born." Bolin said,_  
_

"You're brother is a Pro Bender as well?" She asked, Bolin nodded.

"Yeah he's the firebender on our team! We're the Fire Ferrets!" Bolin cheered and struck a pose, earning a giggle from Mi-Kai,

"Fire Ferrets? Sounds cute!" She said,

"cute, but deadly!" Bolin joked and pretended to lunge at Mi-Kai, who did a mock yell and continued to laugh,

'_Bolin is really sweet! Better than any other men I've met in the Water Tribe...I can't wait to tell Korra about him! OH! SHIT! Korra! I gotta get to the Island!'_ Mi-Kai thought quickly, glancing at the clock in the park, Mi-Kai let out a sharp gasp.

"Are you OK? Mi-Kai?" Bolin asked,

"I should get to Air Temple Island! My sister is probably waiting up for me!" She said, biting her thumb nail, '_I hope she wasn't arrested, or at least maybe Tenzin bailed her out...oh I hope she isn't pissed at me!_' She thought and slightly narrowed her eyes, '_wait, why would she be pissed?! I should be! She left ME!_' She thought and began to pay attention to Bolin again.

"Air Temple Island?" Bolin asked,

"Yeah, that's where we live for the time being. Ah, I hope the ferries are still operating." She whispered, biting her thumb nail.

"Wait? Aren't both of you from the Water Tribe? Why are you guys staying at Air Temple Island? Can't you waterbend over there?" Bolin started questioning her, Mi-Kai started to bite her finger nails.

"We're staying with family friends for a while," She said in a soft voice, "and I can't waterbend..." she said even softer, but Bolin still heard.

"Oh...I didn't know I'm sorry." He said in an equally softer voice, '_good job,_ _Bo..._' Mi-Kai held up her left hand and waved it dismissively,

"no need to apologize." She said, a small smile etched on to her face, "but if you escort me to the docks I'd forgive you~" she laughed. Bolin's smile returned to his face as well and gave her a mock bow,

"Oh of course!" He said, Mi-Kai let out a laugh. They laughed and joked all the way to the docks, thankfully the ferries were still operating.

"Thank you so much for today Bolin. Hopefully I'll see you again?" She asked, Bolin nodded,

"Come by the arena any time! I'll most likely be there!" He said. Mi-Kai was about to board the ship, but turned towards him quickly and kissed his cheek. They both blushed heavily and Mi-Kai jumped up on the ship's deck.

"See you soon, Bolin!" She called as the ship took off towards Air Temple Island.

"Yeah...See you." He said with a smile as he lightly touched the part of his cheek where she kissed him. As soon as Mi-Kai was out of sight Bolin ran back to the apartment him and his brother shared, eager to tell his brother about what happened.

Mi-Kai thanked the Ship's crew as they docked at Air Temple Island. As she made her way up the stairs she was greeted with the bone crushing hug of her sister,

"I'M SO SORRY MI-KAIIII!" Korra wailed, "I left you all alone!" Mi-Kai had to pry her sister off of her,

"Korra! My word! It's alright! I'm fine." Mi-Kai said after Korra had calmed down, "but this is for leaving me!" Mi-Kai said and quickly punched Korra on the shoulder, Korra finched slightly, "two for flinching!" She laughed and popped two more punches on her twin.

"Ow! Mi-Kai!" Korra whined as the twins sat down on the stairs that lead down to the docks telling each other of each other's days.

"What were you doing all this time?" She asked,

"Well, after you left I was starting to make my way towards the ferries to take me to Air Temple Island, but I bumped into someone and well, it turned into a date, kind of, he took me out for noodles -which were awesome by the way- then we chatted until dusk then he escorted me to the ferries and here I am now." Mi-Kai explained. Korra blinked in confusion then a smile slowly crawled on her face.

"Ooooh you found a boy you likee~" She said in a teasing manner,

"oh my gods Korra." Mi-Kai laughed and playfully slapped her sister's shoulder, "shut your mouth."

"I'll have to meet him soon! What's his name?" Korra began asking.

"I hope you will too, I really want to meet him again! His name is Bolin. What about you Korra, what have you been up to?" Mi-Kai smiled,

"Heh...heh, well I ended up getting caught by the police and got arrested..." Korra admitted, "so it turns out that the head of police is Lin Bei Fong! Toph's daughter! So when I informed her that I was the Avatar and that she should cut me some slack cause both Aang and her mom were besties back in the day, she was all like, 'yeah no. That's not gonna happen...' But thankfully Tenzin arrived to bail me out." Korra sighed,

"Oh that's good!" Mi-Kai said, "but that's not all is it?" She asked, noticing the worried look on Korra's face,

"you always know when there's more to my stories huh?" Korra asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah, we're miiind twins." Mi-Kai laughed, Korra rolled her eyes and laughed along with her sister.

"Whatever, well when Tenzin came to get me he told me that he was sending both of us back home. Thankfully I was able to convince him that I should stay and that you should stay too, cause I also need you here." Korra said, Mi-Kai's features softened into a look of pride.

"Thank you." Mi-Kai whispered, "I also would be so bored back home without you around." Mi-Kai said and playfully pushed Korra, who had also began laughing,

"I'd also be bored here too! Who else would pull pranks on Tenzin with me?" Korra said and the pair began laughing, soon Korra stood up from the steps, "well I start my airbending training in the morning so I'm going to go to sleep, night Mi-Kai."

"Good night Korra." Mi-Kai said with a smile as Korra walked away to the Woman's side of the island. Mi-Kai stared across Yue Bay for a while a small smile on her face, she felt that good things were going to happen. She continued to stare and day dream before deciding to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have like seven pages of this fic type up on google docs already so yep, here's the second chapter...**_

_**Update #1: I've been periodically updating this, so I'll publish what I have updated now, and when I get back from work I'll edit it some more uvu;**_

_**Update #2: Here I am. Workin' on this Chapter uvu;**_

* * *

The next morning Korra began practicing her airbending. Korra, Tenzin, Mi-Kai, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were all standing in front of the moving gates that Korra was suppose to pass through. After witnessing Jinora gracefully move through the gates it was Korra's turn. Who bum rushed into them and ended getting out the same way she came in. Mi-Kai was struggling to keep a straight face as she watched her twin fumble about and getting knocked around. All the while Tenzin and the airbending kids were shouting encouragements. Aggravated and exhausted, Korra was thrown in front of the group. Mi-Kai let out a small laugh,

"If you think it's so funny Mi-Kai, why don't you try?" Korra barked,

"oh! I'm not training to become an airbender, so why even bother?" Mi-Kai said softly,

"Oooh! Do itt!~" Ikki cheered,

"Yeah! Be the leaf Miki!" Meelo added, waving his arms around. Mi-Kai looked up at Tenzin, who just gave a shrug in response.

"Eh, I guess I'll try it." She said and stood in front of the moving gates, with an inhale she calculated a path from where she was to where Jinora was, '_OK so there's one of two ways this could play out, the path I found would help me effortlessly move me from here to Jinora, or I could end up like Korra..._' Mi-Kai thought and slowly approached the gates. Almost effortlessly she twirled and weaved through the spinning maze and ended up next to Jinora. Everyone was relatively shocked, except Korra, who puffed out her cheeks in a jealous anger.

'_I can't believe this!_' Korra thought, her face contorting into anger, _'how can she do that!? HOW!?_' She yelled in her head. "Mi-Kai, tell me how you did that." Korra demanded as Mi-Kai walked around the gates to stand next to her sister, Mi-Kai shrugged,

"I just saw a path and I took it. You can't rush into it, you have to be like water, able to contort your shape to whatever is around you. You have to adapt yourself to your surroundings." Mi-Kai said, Korra sighed,

"that doesn't make any sense..." She whispered.

"Sorry." Mi-Kai whispered watching as Korra attempted to go into the gates again. After spending a majority of the morning attempting to master the gates Tenzin decided that it was time to move on from the gates and let Korra continue to practice on her own. Which she did so into the night.

"Airbend!" Korra shouted, punching towards a newspaper article about Lin, "airbend!" She growled when no air produced itself out of her fist, "why isn't it working?" Korra asked rhetorically, Mi-Kai just looked up from petting Naga.

"I'm sure you'll get it." Mi-Kai smiled, "like Tenzin said, the element opposite to your personality is the hardest. So you just have to be patient!"

"Yeah, patience is not something I'm good at." Korra muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

'_You got that right..._' Mi-Kai thought, then began over hearing a radio broadcast of the Pro Bending match, "lets check that out." Mi-Kai whispered as she made her way towards the small pagoda that some White Lotus Sentries were listening at. Korra followed her twin and the pair silently climbed up onto the roof.

"That Mako's got moxy!" The announcer declared. The announcer was describing the moves and what was happening to the match, Mi-Kai picked up the word, 'Fire Ferrets', _  
_

'_That's Bolin's team!_' She smiled, but suddenly the radio cut out and Tenzin's voice replaced the announcer's.

"Korra, Mi-Kai get down here." He ordered, the White Lotus Sentries looked at one another in confusion until Korra poked her out from the roof, causing them to jump back in surprise. Korra gracefully jumped through the opening and into the pagoda, and Mi-Kai just jumped straight down.

"Tenzin can we all go see a match sometime?" Korra asked hopefully,

"Absolutely not." Tenzin barked, "you cannot leave this island until you've mastered airbending!"

"But the arena is just a short ferry ride away! Why can't I take a break and take Mi-Kai over there too?" Korra questioned gesturing towards her sister, who gave Tenzin a cheesy smile,

"Mi-Kai is allowed to go if she wants to, but you cannot leave!" Tenzin ordered,

"Tenzin! That's not fair! Korra loves pro bending as much as I do!" Mi-Kai cried,

"that's enough out of the both of you. Good night." Tenzin said and with a dramatic _whoosh_ of his cape...thing, he left the twins in despair.

"We should probably get some sleep..." Mi-Kai muttered walking towards her room.

'_or we could go see a match..._' Korra thought with a smirk and followed Mi-Kai, "psst Mi-Kai?" Korra whispered as she neared her sister,

"yeah?" She whispered back continuing to walk.

"We should just go anyway..." Korra said with a sly smile, Mi-Kai returned it.

"I like that idea." Mi-Kai whispered back, "tomorrow night?" she asked, Korra gave a nod.

"Tomorrow night." She said and the pair went into their rooms.

Tenzin, kids, and Korra were out meditating as soon as the sun was rising. Mi-Kai was helping Pema with making breakfast for everyone.

"Thank you for helping out." Pema said, her voice filled with motherly kindness.

"It's no problem Pema." Mi-Kai smiled as she began setting plates down at the table. When Mi-Kai re-entered the kitchen Korra was in there, pouring herself a glass of Lychee Juice. "Korra? Shouldn't you be meditating?" Mi-Kai asked taking back the carton of juice from Korra.

"Yeah it wasn't going to well for me." Korra sighed taking a swig, "Tenzin was telling me to 'be free, air is the element of freedom' or whatever..." she muttered chugging the rest of it, "why is it so hard?" Korra whined,

"don't worry dear. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Pema said, handing Mi-Kai some cutlery, "you'll just have to be patient...I'll have a word with him later too. To tell him to be patient with you too." Pema smiled, earning a smile back from the twins.

"Thank you Pema." Korra whispered.

"It's no problem. Now go get the rest of them, breakfast is ready." Pema said, Korra nodded and exited out the kitchen and back to the meditation pagoda. Breakfast was rather silent and the tension in the air was rather thick.

'_Tenzin and Korra must've had a sort of argument..._' Mi-Kai thought as she ate a piece of toast. Tenzin cleared his throat, earning the attention of everyone at the table,

"so we'll continue trying the gates today." Tenzin said, Korra sighed but nodded,

"alright." Was all Korra said, and the rest of breakfast was finished in silence.

"I'll help you clean up, Pema." Mi-Kai offered taking some of the plates into the kitchen,

"oh Mi-Kai you don't need to!" Pema said scuttling after her. The rest of the group went back out to the gates only to get a repeat of what happened the day before.

* * *

"It happened again..." Korra whispered to Mi-Kai as the both of them were sitting on the steps going down to the docks, "the gates just threw me back." She muttered placing her head on her knees. Mi-Kai softly placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and stood up,

"you'll get it someday I'm sure!" Mi-Kai smiled, Korra looked up at her twin. Tears were threatening to fall.

"I wanna believe you, but it's just...ugh I don't know!" Korra said, "I think I've been training to long. I need a break." Mi-Kai winked and pointed over towards the golden, glowing arena.

"The match is about to start soon, shouldn't we head over there?" Mi-Kai said, earning a large grin from Korra. The twins walked back towards the temple, implying that they were going to their rooms, but instead taking a sharp turn when no one was paying attention. Korra directed the both of them towards the cliff side,

"hold your breath!" Korra whispered and grabbed Mi-Kai. They both jumped towards the bay and Korra water bended a tube of water closer to them so it was easier for them to get into the bay. They continued to swim towards the mainland. As they resurfaced Mi-Kai started coughing,

"spirits! I thought I was going to drown!" She wailed dramatically. Korra rolled her eyes and splashed her.

"Alright hold onto me, I'll waterbend us up through that window!" Korra said and pointed towards an opened window, Mi-Kai nodded and tightly held onto Korra. With a few arm movements Korra had successfully gotten the troublesome twins into the arena. "Alright, we're in! Now we just gotta make our way to the actual arena!" Korra whispered.

"Ugh this sucks." Mi-Kai whispered to Korra as their meandering had lead them both into a gym.

"Tell me about it." Korra whispered back

"Hey! You two! What are you doing in my gym?" A husky male yelled,

"Um we were just...looking for the bathroom?" Korra lied, Mi-Kai rolled her eyes, they were about to get yelled at more but a familiar voice rang out,

"Ah the old 'I had to pee' excuse! I know what you are! You're a couple of lazy teens who didn't want to pay! I'm taking you to security!" The man yelled,

'_This is bad!_' Mi-Kai thought biting her thumb nail.

"There you two are! I was looking everywhere for you! Don't worry Toza these lovely ladies are with me." Bolin said, Toza rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I don't care, just get out of the gym." Toza said and began moving some weights with earthbending.

"Ah thank you good sir! No seriously thank you." Korra said, Bolin nodded.

"Good to see you again Bolin!" Mi-Kai said with a smile.

"Good to see you too!" Bolin said and hugged Mi-Kai and picked up.

"So this is the Bolin you were talking about?" Korra said with a grin making Mi-Kai blush and playfully punch her sister's arm. Bolin let out a laugh as well,

"Come with me, I'll get you the best seats in the house!" Bolin said, and began to lead the both of them into the small room the teams wait in before going into the center ring. Both the girls gasped,

"Woah! It's even more amazing than I imagined!" Korra whispered.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Bolin asked, Mi-Kai nodded. Two other men entered the room as well.

"Psst, Bolin." The firebender of the group whispered, "what did I tell you about bringing your crazy fangirls in here! Get them out!"

"Ah C'mon Mako! I already promised them they could stay and watch! And besides I have a good feeling about one of them."

"Which one? They look the same." Mako said, Mi-Kai heard that commend and her eyes narrowed,

'_pssh whatever._' She thought and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I want you two to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin said, wrapping his arms around both Mi-Kai and Korra, pulling them along to meet his brother.

"Mako? Hey I heard you play on the radio!" Korra said very enthusiastically, Mako just ignored her and told Bolin to hurry up. "Or...I could meet you later!"

"Ah don't worry he's always like that! Alright well show's on! Wish me luck! Not...that I need it." Bolin said with a smug smile.

"Good luck!" Mi-Kai said, Korra nodded.

"Yeah! Knock 'em out!" She said and punched the air.

The rest of match Korra and Mi-Kai were stressing out over if they would win or not. In the final round both Bolin and Hasook were knocked out and Mako was the only one left. Korra and Mi-Kai were leaning over the rail in anticipation. When Mako won the match the girls hugged each other and cheered.

"Whoo-hoo! We won! One more win and we're in the championship! So what do you think Korra? Mi-Kai? Do I have moves or what?" Bolin asked,

"What did I think? What did I think!?" Korra asked grabbing Bolin's shirt and pulling him close, "that was amazing!" She exclaimed and pushed him away. Hasook and Mako walked by, both of whom were really annoyed with one another, "and you Mr. Hat Trick! You were amazing!"

"Oh? You're still here?" Mako said his voice full of annoyance.

"You're still a jerk..." Mi-Kai whispered, '_seriously though, what an asshole..._' she thought, her snarky comment earned a snicker from her twin. Bolin let out an 'oooh' and laughed.

"Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life! But I have never seen moves like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you can show me a few tricks?"

"Sure!" Bolin said,

"right now? Come on Bolin..." Mako said, but his words had fallen on deaf ears,

"I'm not sure how my earthbending moves will translate to your waterbending...but I can show you the basics!" Bolin said, Korra folded her arms across her chest, a smug look on her face.

"Oh that's okay. I'm actually an earthbender." Bolin glanced at Mi-Kai and Korra with confusion.

'_Here we go..._' Mi-Kai sighed to herself in her head, she looked out towards the center ring and began to space off._  
_

"Oh no sorry it's just that! You have a watertribe get up on and I thought that you'd be a waterbender..."

"Oh no, I'm also a waterbender...and a firebender." Korra said, Mi-Kai rolled her eyes.

"Wait I'm confused..." Bolin whispered.

"You're the Avatar...and I'm an idiot," Mako said.

"Both are true," Korra said. Bolin had a moment after finding out that Korra was the Avatar,

"no way! _The_ Avatar! Mi-Kai, you didn't tell me your sister was the Avatar!" Bolin said, all eyes were on Mi-Kai, when address jumped slightly and just shrugged in response.

"I also didn't tell you we're twins either," she said, Bolin blinked and looked between the two women in front of him. Their facial features were strikingly similar. If Mi-Kai didn't have longer hair and apply any kind of makeup to her face, they'd be the same.

"Woah..." he whispered causing Mi-Kai's eyes to roll again.

The group moved over to the gym and both Mako and Bolin had changed out of their Pro Bending uniforms and were in their tank tops, pants, and boots. Bolin was giving Korra some tips on earthbending like a pro bender and Mako and Mi-Kai were watching them.

"So why did you come here with your sister?" Mako asked, looking over at Mi-Kai who was sitting on the steps he was leaning against. Mi-Kai, who's eyes didn't move away from Bolin's figure as she answered his question,

"She was leaving because she wanted to learn airbending and her airbending teacher wasn't going to stay in the Water Tribe so she came here instead. I didn't want to be left behind." She whispered. Mako nodded. Soon, Korra got the hang of earthbending like a pro bender.

"What's it take to earn a compliment from this guy?" Korra asked, gesturing at Mako,

"hey I said, 'good job'!" Mako snorted, "well I'm going to sleep, see you upstairs bro."

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Mi-Kai asked,

"yeah up in the attic, it's nothing special. But we do have a nice view!" Bolin said, Mi-Kai smiled.

"Korra, we should probably go too." Mi-Kai said softly, Korra sighed and gave her sister a nod.

"You're right." She said, "well we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye!" Bolin said, Mi-Kai waved as Korra and herself walked out of the gym and made their way back to Air Temple Island.

"You're right. Bolin is cute!" Korra laughed as her twin's face darkened with a blush, "don't worry! I kinda have a thing for Mako." Korra admitted. It was Mi-Kai's turn to laugh,

"you would!" Korra rolled her eyes and pushed her twin into the bay. Mi-Kai let out a short shriek as she fell into the bay. Korra laughed and jumped into the bay to swim back to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! So I figured I'd publish this now cause I felt like I had a lot happen uvu and sorry for the long wait I had to move twice in the past week. So now that I have internet and a lot of free time, expect more chapters! uvu;;; Also, for some reason Mako gets changed to Make automatically on google docs so I'm sorry if you're reading along and that happens. **

* * *

The next morning Korra was training at the moving gates again. This time she snapped and ended up burning down the gates and yelling at Tenzin, calling him an awful teacher. Mi-Kai's hand flew up to her mouth and she whispered apologies to Tenzin before chasing after Korra.

"Korra?" Mi-Kai whispered, standing in front of Korra's bedroom door.

"Go away Mi-Kai." Korra spat, Mi-Kai sighed and left for her own room to take a nap,

'_hopefully she'll be in a better mood later..._' Mi-Kai thought as she nestled into her bedding and fell asleep.

Mi-Kai woke up later to the sound of Tenzin waking her up.

"Ehm? What?" Mi-Kai asked,

"do you know where Korra is?" He asked,

"no, I fell asleep. I'll help you look though." She muttered and got up still fully dressed from earlier. Both her and Tenzin walked around calling out Korra's name. They approached a group of White Lotus sentries listening to a pro bending match over the radio, "excuse me, do you know where Ko-"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! She's the Avatar, Folks! Playing in Pro Bending match!" The announcer over the radio screamed. A White Lotus Sentry spit out his tea onto another, Tenzin's face began to turn abnormally red, and Mi-Kai bit her thumb nail. Tenzin looked over at Mi-Kai with a slight glare, Mi-Kai threw her hands up in defense,

"Hey man I didn't know she left! I was asleep!" Tenzin let out an angry huff,

"I'll get her myself!" He said and summoned Oogi,

"I'm going with you!" Mi-Kai demanded as she stood next to Tenzin, who thought it would be best to just let her go with. He had to focus on getting Korra back to the island, he didn't want to waste time arguing with Mi-Kai. As the pair flew on Oogi, Tenzin had asked Mi-Kai if Korra had said anything to her about going to the match,

"not really. I fell asleep after I chased her down earlier today." Mi-Kai stated, looking out at the scenery, "I can't say that I'm surprised that she's there though..." She muttered. When Tenzin landed Oogi Mi-Kai jumped off the side with ease. Thankfully there weren't a lot of people around to cause a sence. Tenzin barged into the arena and went to the nearest security gaurd, Tenzin explained the situation to the gaurd and he let the two continue into where only pro benders were allowed in. The two of them made their way to the platform where Korra was currently lifting herself from out of the water,

"oh! Tenzin...Mi-Kai! Hello! Heh..." Korra said, Mi-Kai was standing behind Tenzin with smile on her face and waving at her twin.

"Once again you have disobeyed my orders! You were suppose to stay on the island!" Tenzin reprimanded Korra, arms folded and a glare on his face, "let's go." He demanded, turning and began to walk away. Mi-Kai stood back and leaned against the wall.

'_This isn't going to end well_,' she thought and watched the argument unfold in front of her.

"No!" Korra yelled back, swinging and arm in front of her, "I'm...Kinda in the middle of something."

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient. But clearly the only thing you respond to well, is force!" Tenzin began, his voice rising with anger, "so I am ordering you to come back to the Temple right now."

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate how bad I am at airbending?" Korra yelled back, "I'm beginning to think there's a reason I'm not good at airbending! Maybe I don't even need it!"

"What?! That's a ludicrous idea! You're the Avatar, it's essential that you learn all of the elements!" Tenzin roared.

"No! What I need to learn is this!" Korra exclaimed and gestured to the ring behind her, "modern styles of fighting!"

"Korra! Being the Avatar doesn't mean fighting all the time!"

"Whatever. I have a match to finish." Korra huffed, getting on the lift to the waiting room. Tenzin let out an overdrawn sigh,

"Has she always been like this? How are you so calm?" Tenzin asked, '_they may be twins but they're so different_...' Tenzin thought as he watched Mi-Kai, who during that whole argument, had been leaning on the wall examining her nails. She looked up, finally being addressed,

"Basically...and I don't know I guess that's one thing that makes us different." Mi-Kai mused, as the announcer had just called the victory of round two to the Platypus Bears. Tenzin let out another huff of air as he exited the platform, Mi-Kai followed suit.

Round three had just started and the opposing team had Mako and Bolin pinned to a corner and were wailing attacks on Korra. Both Tenzin and Mi-Kai had retreated to the audience at this point and were standing in the vestibule, Tenzin groaned and rubbing his face with his hand. Mi-Kai's face contorted into worry, her hands gripped the edge of her skirt, '_come on Korra!_' Mi-Kai thought her eyes following the attacks of the opposing team. Korra was being pushed back to the edge thinking that she was going to plunge into the water Tenzin continued to leave, but Korra was dodging everyone's attacks smoothly.

"Tenzin! Look!" Mi-Kai gasped causing Tenzin to stop in his tracks and look back, Mi-Kai's face morphed into a look of pride, "she's moving like an airbender!" Mi-Kai smiled, clasping her hands in front of her.

"How about that..." Tenzin whispered. Since the Platypus Bear's attacks weren't achieving anything, they were losing energy fast and since Mako and Bolin had been pinned back. They still had enough energy to win the round and win the match. Tenzin let out a cheer, earning the looks from surrounding onlookers, and a laugh from Mi-Kai. As the match ended in the Fire Ferret's favor, the duo left the arena and returned to Air Temple Island on Oogi.

In the booth, the fire ferrets were celebrating their win. Bolin looked around, '_I thought I saw Mi-Kai here earlier.._.' he thought, "hey Korra, where's Mi-Kai?" He asked, Korra's face contorted into confusion,

"she was here with Tenzin, maybe she's out in the crowd watching?" She asked, now scanning the many faces of the crowd, "or she could be mad at me cause I yelled at her earlier..." she whispered, casting her eyes downwards. Bolin slapped a hand on her shoulder,

"I don't think she would be mad at you, she's probably waiting outside?" He suggested. Korra nodded, maybe he was right and besides, Mi-Kai never stayed mad at her for long. When Korra left the arena, she scanned the front area incase Mi-Kai was waiting for her there, but when Korra didn't see her twin she returned to the island via swimming. Korra approached Tenzin as he was overseeing the reconstruction of the moving gates. They both apologized to one another and Korra informed Tenzin that she permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and she'll begin training with them for the tournament in a couple of weeks time, '_Mi-Kai has got to be in her room then..._' Korra thought and ran over to the girl's dormitory and stood in front of Mi-Kai's door.

"Mi-Kai?" Korra asked before sliding the door open, Mi-Kai was currently sitting at her desk, wearing her underclothes and a towel wrapped around her head, she was currently writing a letter. "Writing a letter to mom and dad?" Korra asked as she sat on her sister's bed.

"Yeah, just a short update on what's going on." Mi-Kai smiled and sat down her pen, "congrats on winning the match!" She said, turning to her twin who was also smiling back at her,

"Thank you! Ya know Bolin asked where you were..." Korra smirked watching Mi-Kai as she began to blush and look down at her lap,

"He did?" She asked softly, Korra chuckled.

"He sure did! Hey why don't you accompany me to train with them next time!" Korra suggested, her large grin returning to her face. Mi-Kai mirrored it,

"Sure! Sounds fun, are you going to be able to get up early enough though?" She laughed as Korra threw a pillow at the towel on Mi-Kai's head, causing it to fall off.

"Of course!" Korra retorted with a laugh,

'_Yeah right..._' Mi-Kai thought and returned the pillow to Korra.

"Who do we have to train this early in the morning? Mornings are _evil_." Korra whispered, Mi-Kai looked at her sister with a smirk, Korra just rolled her eyes and continued to focus on catching and tossing the medicine ball.

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym..." Bolin said defeatedly tossing the medicine ball to Mako,

"yeah, and you're the rookiest of us all! We have to get you up to speed if we're going to survive in the tournament. Deal with it!" He said in a harsh tone as he aggressively tossed the ball to Korra, who stumbled back due to the impact,

"_You_ deal with it!" She snapped and tossed it back to him with more aggression, causing Mako to back flip and slide on the ground. Korra had a smug look on her face and Mi-Kai was attempting to hold in her laugh as she helped Mako up on his feet, he nodded and thank you to her and she dismissed it with a short hand wave and small smile. The opening of the gym's doors grabbed everyone's attentions.

"There's my hard working little street urchins!" A rather portly man said as he entered the room, Mi-Kai and Korra exchanged confused looks as the man approached Korra, "it's an honor to finally meet you Avatar!" He said, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder,

"and you are...?" She asked a look of disgust etched on to her face,

"Butakah! I run this whole pro bending shebang!" He said, Korra decided to stand next to Mi-Kai as Butakah was giving Mako and Bolin their winnings from the last match, "but wait! I have to take out a few things! First is for the Avatar's gear, then gym and equipment rentals. Oh wait! Then it's your rent for your apartment and a personal loan for groceries..." Butakah said basically taking all the money back from Mako. Who shot a glare at Bolin,

"whaat? I'm a growing boy!" He whined and patted his stomach.

"Oh! one more thing, the Fire Ferrets need to ante up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot..." Butakah said solemnly,

"30,000 Yuans!?" Bolin exclaimed,

'_oh shit, that's a lot of money..._' Mi-Kai thought and bit her thumb nail, '_there's no way they'd be able to get all that in a week!'_'

"Sorry boys, but if you don't get that money in by the end of the week...you're disqualified from the tournament," Butakah added and promptly left. Korra and Mi-Kai approached the two,

"you wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold would you?" Bolin asked Korra, who shook her head,

"I got nothin'. I never needed money really. I've always had people taking care of me." Korra said with a small smile,

"then I wouldn't say you have nothing..." Mako spat, Korra's face turned apologetic,

'_not good..._' Mi-Kai thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Korra began,

"no it's alright...it's just...ever since we lost our parents...we've been on our own." Bolin said softly.

"I'm so sorry." Mi-Kai whispered, placing her hand on Bolin's shoulder, who gave her a small smile.

"Anyway, how are we going to get 30,000 yuans?" Mako asked, carrying a bag over his shoulder,

"Oh! I know I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks! People will pay good money to see that!" Bolin chirped, holding up Pabu.

"Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas..." Mako sighed,

"I was being serious..." Bolin said sadly, putting Pabu back down on the ground. Mako sighed once more,

"I'll think of something...I always do." He said and walked away. Mi-Kai let out an audible, 'ch' as she watched Bolin's older brother leave. Which left Mi-Kai, Korra, and Bolin in the gym. Mi-Kai sighed placed her hands on her hips, Korra excused herself to go train airbending back at the island. Now leaving Mi-Kai and Bolin alone.

"I still think you're idea is worth a shot, Bolin." Mi-Kai said, squatting next to Bolin, who gave her a huge grin in return.

"Thanks! Let's go Pabu!"

"Come one, come all! Gather around to witness Pabu the fantastic fire ferret climb the ladder of peril! Upside down!" Bolin said, in a dramatic voice and ringleader getup. Pabu was grooming himself, not paying attention, "_psst. psst._" Pabu flipped and started to cross the small ladder on his front paws. Bolin was whispering encouragements as Pabu flipped off the small ladder and landed on one paw. A passerby threw in one yuan into Bolin's can.

"Thank you thank you! You can just put any money into he- yeah alright. Well one yuan down, 29,999 to go." Bolin whined. Mi-Kai patted his back,

"I'll go get us some food I'll be back." She said and walked away, Bolin nodded and watched her go,

"I hate it when she leaves but I love watchin' her go..." Bolin whispered to Pabu who gave out a squeak in response. Not long after Mi-Kai's departure, a satomoblie had pulled up in front of where Bolin, the window rolled down and a man addressed Bolin, "oh hey there...Shady Shin."

"Heard you were a Pro Bender now! Good work." He said with a smirk as he left his car, Bolin shrugged,

"Heh...thanks." Bolin said softly,

"That your woman that just left? Good work on that too buddy." Shady Shin let out a whistle and winked at the earthbender, "what a catch."

"What? No, we're not...together." Bolin said sadly,

"Pity." Shady Shin muttered, "anyway Lightning Bolt Zolt wants some extra muscle for tonight, you in?" Shin offered,

"I don't know...Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats..." Bolin stated,

"Mako ain't the boss of you and beside it's nothin' dirty." Shin said and threw a huge wad a Yuans into Bolin's can. Bolin freaked out and went with Shin.

Mi-Kai had arrived ten minutes later with a couple of food on sticks, "Bolin?" She questioned as she walked to where he was sitting before, his mini circus set up was gone. Mi-Kai slouched her posture and let out a sigh, '_this is the second time this month_' Mi-Kai thought as she began to nibble on the food. Deciding that walking around was better than standing around like a dork, Mi-Kai began meandering around the city's streets and some back alley shops. Soon she ended up passing by a sign in the window that stood out to her, 'models wanted!' Mi-Kai looked around at the area of town she was in and cringed, it wasn't one of the more classier parts of town, but she wanted to help out her friends, '_if things get out of hand, I know at least some self defense, and I'm pretty fast..._' She thought and entered the small building. A guy sitting at a desk in the back was abruptly woken up by the sound of the bell on the door ringing. He was more portly than Butakah, he had slicked back black hair and a rather expensive looking suit on. Mi-Kai cleared her throat before speaking,

"u-uhm, I'm here about the sign in the window?" Mi-Kai said her voice full of uncertainty. The man cleared his throat as well and got up from his chair to circle around Mi-Kai.

"You'll do nicely, you's a waterbender?" He asked, his voice gruff and strong with the scent of tobacco.

"Sorry. I'm not." She whispered watching the man like a hawk, who had stopped suddenly when she said that she wasn't a bender. At this point she was able to get a better view of man now, he appeared to be from the Fire nation, he was rather pale and had striking golden eyes.

"That's fine." He said and began to walk into a back room, "follow me please." Mi-Kai reluctantly followed him, after a while she began asking questions.

"So how much would I make? Doing these photos?" She asked slowly,

"I dunno. Dependin' on how well they sell."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of photos would these be?" She asked again, earning a sigh from the male,

"No nudes dun worry, just modelin' some undawear and swimwear." He grunted out. Mi-Kai gulped now regretting her decision,

'_Spirits help us all if anyone I know gets a hold of these photos..._' Mi-Kai thought to herself and was lead into a surprisingly clean studio. A nice white backdrop and a huge white and dark blue bed was placed in the middle, surrounding them were different lamps and cameras. Mi-Kai's stomach started to turn, '_I can't just back out of this now..._' She thought and looked at the man who had now approached her with a few articles of clothing. She got a quick look at his face and saw that he didn't have any interest in his eyes. He looked like he was constantly bored and annoyed.

"Put these on first, there's a divider ova there." He said and shoved the articles of clothing into Mi-Kai's arms.

"Right, thank you." She said and began walking towards the divider. '_Aren't these black and white photos? Why would it matter what color the garments are?_' Mi-Kai thought as she subconsciously disrobed and put the new underwear set on. The set was really lacy and made her breasts look larger than before. The panties were boyshort style with a see-through mesh fabric in the back. Mi-Kai began to blush more at the thought of people seeing her like this in a magazine. As Mi-Kai made her way from the other side of the partition screen, the camera man kept his bored facial expression and ordered Mi-Kai to sit on the bed. She did as he instructed and he began telling her to get into different kinds of poses throughout the shoot. Mi-Kai was hesitant through the whole thing, the camera man let out a sigh.

"Look, girlie. If ya don't relax dese pics ain't gonna sell." He said, Mi-Kai nodded slowly and began breathing deeply.

'_There's no way anyone I know will get a hold of these photos..._' she thought to herself over and over again. After a couple times of repeating that sentence she began to relax more. The camera man commented on how she had looked more relaxed and natural now. Mi-Kai let herself smile more as she was told to get into more provocative poses. The next outfit change was a black lace set with a lacy thong and garter belt. Again it took her awhile to get more relaxed into the shoot with this set, but after repeating on how no one was going to see these photos she was calm once again.

"Dat's all for today," the man said as Mi-kai changed back into her regular clothes, "if ya come in tomorrow we'll do de swimsuit portion of the shoot. But again ya dun have to if ya dun wanna to." He said, Mi-Kai gave a shrug,

"I kind of like doing this." She admitted. The man chuckled and asked for her name and where he could send the money she'd make from these photos too. Without hesitation she gave out her name and address, she bid the man farewell as she exited the ratty old building. The sun was now setting over the city, causing genuine surprise from Mi-Kai.

'_I didn't even know I was in there that long._' She thought as she began walking to the docks.


End file.
